


G-R-A-M-M-A-R

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio attempts to teach the indie-ite gunners and midshipmen proper grammar. not to great effect, unfortunately. in fact, to disatrous effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G-R-A-M-M-A-R

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

 

One day, on the Indie, the Indie boys were brushing up on their grammatical skills…  
‘Err, I’d have ta say that’s 12, sir.’ Hesitated Styles  
‘STY-ELS, we’re attending a lesson on grammar, not mathematics!’ said Horatio in his best stern voice. ‘And put the chicken back styles! How the devil could “how could you describe Archie’s manner?” be translated to “12?” I would say…poignant! I have to say, Styles, you’re a bit dim!’ continued Hornblower.  
‘Aye aye, sir.’ Said Styles dimly.  
‘Now, Archie, how could you describe my Grammar lessons?’ Horatio asked hopefully.  
‘Interminable.’ Said Archie, trying to keep a straight face.  
Horatio looked at him, blushing, or maybe that was just the makeup.  
‘Well, then, err…wa-wat…does that mean, I mean I know it’s bad and all but…’ Horatio mumbled.  
‘It means-’ started Archie.  
‘Interminable means, Archie, full sentences, please!’  
‘It means paaaiiiinfully dragged out…and boring!’ Enunciated Archie in a very pommy voice, in his attempt to imitate Horatio’s pride, he didn’t notice Captain Pellew walking in to the cabin.  
‘Are these nasty-pasties teasing you, Mr Hornblower?’ simpered Pellew with an air of complete and utter devotion.  
Horatio blinked back the tears welling up.  
‘Yeth, Mr captain, thir! They were teathening-ing my Grammar thkiwth’ said Horatio in his best cutesy voice.  
‘Oh, you’ll get over it. Now, mister Kennedy, tell us some more about those fancy words of yours, will you?’ said Pellew.  
‘Aye, aye sir!’ grinned Archie.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 


End file.
